El precio del poder
by Hagastian
Summary: ¿No querías ser un país, Sealand? Entonces atente a las consecuencias de ello, no te quejes si tu alma se desgarra por los gritos de tu gente o si tus lágrimas se convierten en un llanto de sangre. Es lo que has elegido ser.


**Advertencias: **UA.

**Palabras:** 4749.

* * *

**·**

**El precio del poder**

******·**

******

* * *

**

En mi mente aparecen como fuegos artificiales los recuerdos de años pasados cuando corría detrás del idiota de Inglaterra agitando mi pequeña bandera —esa que hice en una noche con mis propias manos y que me cobró varias maldiciones cuando la cosía—, o cuando iba a las reuniones y me infiltraba en las conversaciones de las demás naciones, prometiendo que yo sería como ellos algún día ¡Incluso les grité que ellos comerían de mis manos y lamerían mis pies!

Pero ya no hay nada, esos recuerdos se deshacen en mi memoria como si fueran agua.

Avanzo con lentitud, pasos pequeños que pienso varias veces en dar. ¿Qué me llevó a esto? Aquella pregunta es lo único que cruza mi cabeza mientras me muevo sujetando con fuerza la vara que carga mi bandera; la miro de soslayo, con el corazón más roto de lo que lo tengo; observo como ella está rota, desgarrada hasta su mitad, sus colores están luciendo tristemente, moviéndose apenas con el viento que sopla despacio.

Me siento tan roto como ella.

Quiero gritar y no sé si de horror, de miedo, _de algún sentimiento_, a decir verdad ya no sé ni lo que pienso; únicamente me muevo por inercia, buscando. En mi cabeza está fijo el pensamiento de encontrar a alguien en este campo vacio.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —cuestiono en un susurro suave. La nada es lo único que escucha mis palabras, no me sirve de mucho, en realidad—. ¡¿Hay alguien?!

He dicho esa frase tanto y desde hace varios días que ya siento que es un gasto innecesario de saliva.

_¿No querías ser un país, Sealand?_

—¡Deja de gritar en mi cabeza, estúpido Inglaterra! ¡Deja, deja, deja! —exclamo hasta que mi garganta se aprieta de dolor, pequeñas punzadas que hacen que baje la voz—. Deja por favor de gritármelas, ya no quiero. No, no no…

Me muevo cuando el viento aumenta de fuerza y agita mi bandera. Mis ojos mancillados por las lágrimas que estoy derramando, no sé desde hace cuanto tiempo, hacen que me detenga un poco. Quiero respirar pero hasta eso se me hace complicado.

—¡Ya no quiero ser un país! ¡Ya no! ¡Por favor Inglaterra, quiero volver a ser lo que era, quiero se vengas y me despiertes de esta pesadilla y me lleves a tu casa! —hago una pausa para respirar un poco de nuevo, el aire ingresa dolorosamente en mis pulmones—. ¡Quiero que me lleves a dormir en tu asqueroso depósito!

Quiero que estés a mi lado…

Por favor, Inglaterra…

Vuelvo a moverme, mis piernas entumecidas por culpa del frío que viene desde el mar; intento estirar un poco más mis pantalones cortos para ver si alcanzar a abarcar más piel, pero no logro llegar más abajo de mis rodillas peladas, puedo sentir como ambas me punzan por todas las veces que me caí corriendo por la playa.

Tengo frío y miedo, mucho miedo y ya no se qué hacer con él. Es una sensación agobiante, como que me carcome por dentro y me hace temblar.

Mis manos que están embarradas intentan aplastar mi cabello que por el viento cae sobre mis ojos, toco mi cabeza un rato, palpando el lugar donde debería estar mi gorro; a decir verdad se siente raro no tenerle allí. Con amargura recuerdo que Inglaterra se lo llevó cuando me dejó en mi casa.

—¡Inglaterra! —exclamo con una nueva oleada de energía nacida de ese recuerdo, dejo de avanzar con lentitud y me lanzo a correr casi con demencia por la orilla del mar. Mis labios entumecidos quieren formar una sonrisa—. ¡Inglaterra, prometiste que me devolverías mi gorro, tienes que regresar, estúpido!

Mientras mis zapatos y calcetas se llenan de arena, recuerdo la conversación que tuve con ese idiota hace un día, cuando me dejó en casa…

_

* * *

_

__

Toda la semana Inglaterra me ha impedido ver la televisión, ¡Hasta me quitó mi amado computador y con ello el glorioso internet! Y ahora me tiene encerrado en este asqueroso depósito que él insiste en llamar mi cuarto, sólo me tiene con algunos juguetes que el amable de Japón me dio en mi cumpleaños y en la última navidad.

¡Pero ya es aburrido jugar con los Powers Rangers y con los cinco mil pokemones! Después del décimo juego ya pierde su encanto el ver los muñequitos desarmarse y explotar en partes que se arman solas…

Mientras tiro algunos juguetes en el piso —porque siempre me aseguro de dejar algunos cuantos tirados por allí, así mi depósito se ve con más estilo— un remezón hace que tambalee y casi caiga al suelo. Cuando recupero el equilibrio otro movimiento más fuerte hace que me golpee con la repisa que está al lado de mi cama.

¿Estará temblando?

—¡Peter!

La voz de Inglaterra se escucha con fuerza desde afuera, oigo como con prisa intenta abrir la puerta de mi depósito (si es tan bastardo que me ha dejado encerrado todo este tiempo, sólo para impedir que no vea televisión o use el computador a escondidas), cuando logra hacerlo, veo como empuja la puerta con fuerza; sigo el arco que ésta hace hasta estrellarse ruidosamente en la pared.

—¡Ven, ven!

Sin esperar a que yo haga algo, me toma de un brazo y me hala hacía él. Mientras me hace correr por el pasillo a su lado y los temblores no cesan —al contrario, se hacen más fuertes algunas veces—, puedo observar por el rabillo del ojo que tiene el rostro lleno de polvo y su ropa está completamente sucia. Ante eso mi corazón se acelera, me pregunto que le habrá pasado para estar así… No puedo evitar que una sombra de preocupación cruce mis ojos y mi rostro; el aire me falta un poco, seguramente por la misma turbación.

Intento preguntarle qué le pasa, pero el idiota no me responde, está más preocupado en que bajemos las escaleras que nos llevan al sótano y en agarrar mi mano (que estoy seguro ya está morada en los dedos, al menos, yo no la siento) que en hacerme caso.

¿¡Qué diablos ocurre!?

Un remezón bastante fuerte hace que trastabille y caiga al piso, el impacto provoca que me golpee las rodillas porque Inglaterra me agarró del brazo y me tiró para no caer completamente. Respiro agitado, no por lo anterior, sino porque a los temblores se suman explosiones que retumban en mis oídos.

Después de harto rato de carrera, logramos llegar al sótano, pero en lugar de entrar en este nos desviamos a la izquierda, donde hay una puerta trampa. Inglaterra suelta mi mano y yo la masajeo con fuerza, intentando quitar el hormigueo que recorre mi brazo acalambrado; preguntarle ya es inútil porque el condenado no quiere responderme. Me siento en el piso a espera de que termine de abrir.

—Vámonos —murmuró Inglaterra con voz firme, mirándome con fuerza. Una nueva explosión nos sacude y siento el piso vibrar bajo mis manos—. ¡Apúrate, Peter!

Le reclamo que no me apure, que puedo hacerlo cuan lento yo quiera, pero Inglaterra está temeroso de algo y parece que eso lo tiene nervioso, porque me toma y me tira al interior del pasadizo que quedó descubierto tras la puerta trampa. Él no tarda en meterse luego de cerrar la entrada con fuerza.

—¿Me piensas decir que mierda pasa? —cuestiono con molestia, si hay algo que odio es que se me oculten las cosas. Inglaterra me mira mientras hace una especie de conjuro para que las innumerables antorchas que recorren todo el pasadizo se enciendan—. ¡Inglaterra!

Pero no me hace caso, si no fuera porque vuelve a apretarme el brazo para que salgamos corriendo a su paso, pensaría que él cree que yo no existo… Pero como no es el caso; sólo puedo limitarme a preguntarle de tanto en tanto, mientras avanzamos con rapidez por el pasadizo.

El frío del lugar me entume un poco, la humedad del ambiente me molesta a decir verdad. Con mi mano libre aprieto mi gorra que a veces se resbala de su puesto normal.

Estoy repleto de dudas que espero, este bastardo me conteste pronto.

Pasado un rato logramos llegar al final del pasadizo que no es nada más que un atajo a mi casa en el mar.

—Peter —dijo con seriedad. Y yo sé que sólo me llama por mi nombre cuando es algo grave—. Por favor, quédate escondido en tu casa y apenas anochezca vete a Escandinavia, allí quédate con Suecia y Finlandia.

Lo que me dice no tiene el más mínimo sentido.

* * *

Estoy tiritando de frío, el día avanza y el viento se hace más fuerte, pero sigo avanzando, buscando, gritando, deseando que alguien aparezca.

Aspiro con fuerza el aire, el aroma salado se cuela en mi nariz y me hace querer estornudar.

—Pero no pude Inglaterra, no pude llegar a Escandinavia… —murmuro en voz baja, rota, lloro un poco pero estoy seguro de que dejaré de hacerlo en algún minuto, he llorado demasiado ya—. Me quedé aquí…

¿Seguirán mis recuerdos tan duros apenas los siga rememorando?

Espero que no, porque ya no sé cuanto pueda seguir soportando.

_

* * *

_

__

Más que ver sentía las explosiones en mi cabeza, Inglaterra me halaba y se interponía en mi campo de visión, casi como si no quisiera que viera más de lo necesario.

—Peter, escóndete.

Inglaterra prácticamente me tira dentro de mi hogar. Le reclamo al instante, pero él se me lanza encima.

—¿¡QUÉ…!?

Me atrapa en sus brazos con fuerza, puedo sentirlo respirar forzosamente encima de mi oreja, casi como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar o algo parecido. No hago nada, espero completamente quieto, aunque me dan unas pequeñas ganas de abrazarlo; de hecho, mis brazos intentan moverse por los costados de Inglaterra para cerrar el contacto, pero la fuerza que él ejerce sobre mí me deja paralizado. No es tanto su fuerza física, sino que puedo sentir como intenta decirme algo que quizás no puede expresarme con palabras. No sé que sea, pero mientras más duran sus brazos en mi cuerpo, más cálido me siento. Aunque no puedo evitar un cosquilleo en el estómago, me da miedo que Inglaterra haga este tipo de cosas.

Me murmura en el oído que pase lo que pase, yo no debo odiar a Irlanda. No comprendo…

Él está temblando cuando se separa de a poco. Con sorpresa siento como sube una mano por mi espalda y mi cabello, hasta situarse en la punta de mi gorro. Apenas alcanzo a levantar la vista y toparme con la de Inglaterra (¿Acaso está llorando? ¿Por qué?) Cuando él tira del sombrero y me tapa toda la cara; por inercia la bajo, pero él sigue deslizándolo hasta quitármela de la cabeza.

—Deja llevármelo mientras tanto —dijo sonriendo, aún puedo ver como finas lágrimas le caen de los ojos. Por alguna razón eso me parte el corazón; nunca lo había visto llorar así. Inglaterra afirma mi gorro con fuerza en sus manos y se lo lleva al pecho—. Te la traeré cuando vaya a buscarte. Cuídate, Peter.

Y hay algo en como Inglaterra dice mi nombre que me duele y me hiere… Pero no sé que es o si lo sé, no quiero hacer conciente ese conocimiento.

—¿De dónde volverás? ¡Dime!

Pero como ha sido durante todo el día, no tengo respuesta. Sólo la sonrisa de Inglaterra que está extraña y algo en mí me impulsa a no decirle nada, salvo gritarle sonriendo que tiene que traerme la gorra.

Él me responde que lo hará cueste lo que cueste antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casa.  
Segundos después, la soledad aplastante del lugar cae sobre mí. Las explosiones siguen afuera, como un toque insistente.

Y el bastardo de Arthur se fue sin darme una explicación.

* * *

—No regresaste…

Estoy cerca del agua de la playa, las olas lentamente mojan la parte baja de mi ropa, el frío me hiela los huesos pero se siente bien, es un dolor revitalizante. Grito de nuevo, pero nada da resultado.

El ambiente está helado.

—Y me quedé por ti, porque fui tan obstinado como para no hacerte caso y abrí la puerta que trancaste.

Recuerdo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, que eso fue lo peor que hice en toda mi vida.

—Todavía no puedo dejar de visualizar el fuego que se extendía por la playa, ni las explosiones ni a ti corriendo por ella, gritando a la precaria tropa que lograste llevar hasta allí con gran rápidez…

Día y medio ya de eso y la imagen todavía se m aparece de forma constante y mierda que duele. Como no tienes idea, Inglaterra (a estas alturas, hablarte como si estuvieras aqui ayuda a aliviar el miedo que siento). A todo lo ocurrido añado que entre todas las explosiones, la bandera que yo tenía en la paya —esa que afirmo ahora con fuerza— fue alcanzada por el fuego. En parte, verla quemarse me motivó a saltar y a nadar para salvarla.

Estando ya allá, en tierra, era obvio que tenía que avanzar y buscar a alguien.

Pateo un poco de arena completamente frustrado, la playa parece ser infinita y estoy perdiendo la paciencia al no poder hallar nada más que aroma a pólvora y evidencias enormes de fuego regadas por todas partes. Quizás son el rastro de las explosiones o algo parecido, en realidad no quiero pensar en eso.

Me detengo un poco aguzando el oído porque escucho minutos después un quejido. Casi siento que mi corazón late con fuerza ante ese vago sonido que perfectamente puede ser de un animal herido o algo, pero no me interesa, ¡Es una maldita esperanza! Y me aferro a ella como nunca antes, de hecho, ni cuenta me he dado de cuando he comenzado a correr; mis pies saltando con fuerza en la arena, tratando de moverme a pesar de la fricción que ésta ejerce.

Hasta este entonces, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mí tener a alguien haciéndome compañía, aunque sea para poder molestarlo con mis palabras como con Inglaterra o conversar infinitamente como lo hago con Letonia.

—¿¡QUIÉN ES!?

Corro con fuerza hacia donde esos gemidos se hacen más grandes, mi cabeza concentrada solamente en un "está cerca, está cerca".

Es cerca de una roquería, avanzo entre ellas con velocidad, motivado, especialmente cuando después veo un uniforme inglés. ¡Ya está cerca! ¡Cerca!

—T-Tú…

Mi mano roza a la persona que gemía, yo lo conozco.

—Eres el alférez de la tropa de Inglaterra…

Mis ojos rápidamente vagan por la silueta de ese hombre que está tendido dolorosamente en las piedras, se encuentra lleno de sangre y quiero negar que lo que tiene en el costado izquierdo es una herida de bala que le hace escupir aquel líquido carmesí a borbotones. Me siento en una roca cercana para poder ver si puedo ayudarlo, pero él me insiste en que no hay nada que pueda hacer, que tiene como tres balas en lugares que no quiso decirme.

—I-Inglaterra querría que te escondieras —murmura despacio, mirando al cielo. Yo cierro mis ojos para evitar verlo demasiado—. Sé lo mucho que él te quería y no desearía ver a su hermanito sufriendo estas atrocidades, d-deberías volver a tu casa…

No quiero verlo, no quiero que me diga esas cosas, no quiero que me recuerde a Inglaterra ni que me eche en la cara los sentimientos que ese idiota tiene para conmigo.

Le pregunto qué diablos ocurre, quizás al fin obtendré una respuesta.

El alférez sonríe con amargura.

—La guerra muchacho —murmura con gesto cansado, en su mirar puedo distinguir esa chispa de amor a la patria que tienen los soldados y que seguramente yo también tengo por mi pequeño hogar. Se detiene un poco para toser penosamente, intento acercarme pero él me niega con la cabeza, reiterándome que todo está perdido para su persona—. Irlanda le declaró la guerra a Inglaterra por sus territorios e independenci y fue una sorpresa amanecer hoy con ataques. El bastardo ese lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo…

Es como una bomba lo que acaba de decirme.

Irlanda siempre ha estado enojado con Inglaterra por los territorios, porque no quiere darle la independencia y yo siempre los he visto luchar diplomáticamente, pero nunca creí que de verdad habría una guerra, aún cuando Irlanda lo juró por sus antepasados celtas…

¿Por qué me ocultó esto? ¿Qué sacaba con no decirme nada?

No lo entiendo, si ese idiota lo hizo para protegerme no tiene sentido, porque lo mejor es que me lo hubiese dicho.

—Cuando se trata de sus hermanos, Inglaterra no piensa con cordura —murmura el herido cuando expreso mi pensamiento en voz alta, le miro un poco, él sigue con esa turbia sonrisa—. Vete de aquí, no querrás verme morir; no tienes que pasar por eso. No tienes que sufrir por algo que no te corresponde.

¿No me corresponde? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy un país acaso? ¡No tiene el más puto sentido!

Aún así le hago caso a ese tipo y me voy. Más que nada porque no deseo verlo morir…

Reanudo mi marcha por la costa, intentando no pensar en nada, pero me es imposible quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Irlanda y la de Inglaterra luchando a muerte por la libertad del primero y por territorios. ¡Deberían aprender de mí! Yo que vivo en un pequeño pedazo con mis habitantes, cierto que querría más, sí, pero me conformo con lo que tengo. ¿¡Por qué ellos no lo hacen!?

¿Por qué Irlanda se fue a la guerra contigo, estúpido Inglaterra?

Por más que lo piense no puedo encontrarle sentido, no es lógico para mi ver a los países pelear, es como cuando Estados Unidos le habla a Inglaterra a pesar de que se separaron hace siglos. Yo en el lugar del inglés no le hablaría jamás ¡Si le traicionó! No tiene sentido… Como sea, no tiene razón de ser. Niego con fuerza, tratando de despejarme. Toso secamente un poco, yo estoy en una situación similar, supongo; aunque jamás me volví violento contra Inglaterra cuando me independice de él... Creo que eso hace la diferencia, quizás.

—¿Para qué pelear?

No encuentro respuesta, al menos el viento helado que sopla no me dice nada y yo no tengo la capacidad suficiente como para encontrar respuesta, lo reconozco.

Avanzó y al fin veo el final de la playa asomarse al fondo.

Pero un montón de sangre me detiene.

…

Trago saliva antes de avanzar despacio, parte de mi quiere ver, pero el resto no desea saber que pasa más allá.

Y mi corazón se detiene abruptamente, mis pulmones parecen apretarse en mi pecho y siento más frío que nunca, de ese que lo atraviesa todo. Tiemblo a tal punto que estoy seguro de que Letonia no es nada comparado conmigo en estos momentos.

—¡INGLATERRA!

Allí, al frente, azotados por un poco de agua, hay un montón de cuerpos sangrantes con los uniformes ingleses.

Agitado corro entre ellos, no puede ser que estés allí, no puede ser que la tropa haya perdido frente a Irlanda, no puede ser que en la orilla esté la bandera de la que tan orgulloso está el idiota inglés, tirada, abandonada y olvidada por su gente. Un dolor punzante me impide respirar bien ¡Pero a la mierda con él! Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Inglaterra, lo único que quiero en este momento es verlo a él, herido, lleno de sangre, regañándome por haber salido de casa, afirmando en una mano mi gorro y diciendo que por lo que acababo de hacer me tendrá castigado durante un mes.

Lo único que quiero es que sus ojos se fijen en mí, quiero saber que está en alguna maldita parte. Vivo.

¿Por qué hasta ahora nunca le había dado aquella importancia a ese idiota?

—No, no, no. No Peter, no pienses en eso —me regaño moviendo la cabeza, avanzando cuidadosamente por los cuerpos, intentando no tocarlos—. Ese idiota está vivo, eso es lo único que tiene que importarte.

Siento que se me aprieta el estómago cuando resbalo por culpa de un brazo de alguien y caigo entre la gente, sus ojos vidriosos, sus muecas de asco, dolor o de triunfo se me graban a fuego junto con la sangre que me mancha la ropa. Que me ensucia y me mancilla. Que me quita mi pureza de niño y me obliga a crecer a pasos agigantados.

¿Por qué?

Intento ponerme de pie, obligado y con ganas de vomitar me afirmo en un torso para levantarme, estoy seguro de que atrás distingo una cabellera rubia y en punta. Quizás es él. Quizás es él… En mis manos hay sangre que no quiero reconocer de quién es, mis ojos nublados en lágrimas que no alcanzan a expresar el dolor y la pena que siento, visualizan cuerpos muertos y destruidos, mezclados en una ensalada de brazos y piernas sangrantes. Qué asco más grande…

No quiero más de esto, en verdad que no.

¿¡Por qué dejaste que esto ocurriera, Inglaterra!?

—No. No, no, ¡NO!

Quiero negar que en la arena, frente de mi estás tú y tu rostro mirándome con ojos vidriosos, con una sonrisa en tus labios; casi puedo sentir que me hablas, que susurras mi nombre y me miras con ese cariño que a pesar que nunca espere tener después de que me independice, estaba allí, presente siempre para mí y que siempre desaproveche, insultándose y bajándote del pedestal que solo yo sabía que tenía para ti, para mi hermano.

Mierda, estás, estás muerto.

¡MUERTO!

No quiero acercarme más, pero desde aquí puedo ver como en una mano sostienes mi gorro con firmeza, su color destacando dolorosamente entre todo este mar de sangre. Amargamente pienso que la tuviste contigo todo el tiempo y que ya no la soltarás, pero que podría perfectamente forzarte a entregármela y si lo hiciera ahora, en ella quedaría para siempre tu aroma inglés, porque la sujetaste hasta la muerte.

Pero sé que no sería lo mismo, porque tú no me la devolviste. Porque ya no volviste a mí.

— ¡INGLATERRA! ¡MALDITO INGLATERRA, PROMETISTE QUE VOLVERÍAS!

Mis gritos se pierden, el eco del mar y sus olas rompiendo son lo único que escucho aparte de tu voz regañándome, repitiéndome en forma constante que este es el precio que tengo que pagar por querer ser un país. Que esto es lo que tendré que ver algún día si quiero crecer; que no haces más que mostrarme la cruda realidad de la que siempre me quisiste proteger. Mis lágrimas caen de forma tan dolorosa por mi cara que siento que me rajan la piel.

_¿No querías ser un país, Peter? ¡Esto es lo que sufre un país! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo!_

Joder, puedo escucharte tan claro que por un momento pienso que estás allí, que todo es una broma. Pero verte tirado en la arena me duele tanto que sé que es verdad, que estás muerto…

Y ya no sé si quiero ser el puto país, porque entre mis infantiles sueños de ser la nación más poderosa de todas, siempre te veía a mi lado (o al menos dando vueltas por allí) con tu gesto ceñudo, vigilándome constantemente, casi asegurándote de que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto.

—¿Qué haré ahora sin ti, estúpido?

Mis palabras se pierden, ni el silencio mismo es capaz de escucharlas. El dolor de mi alma y el ruido del mar son tan fuertes que mi voz es débil y yo ya no tengo ganas de luchar. Pero sé, con dolor, con pena, casi con odio por ti, que me pondré de pie para ser el bastardo país que siempre te prometí ser.

Lo haré como que me llamo Peter Kirkland.

Al menos, cuando todo este dolor pase. Si es que lo hace…

Pero lo hará, porque he tomado una decisión.

Me pongo de pie, secándome las lágrimas y tomo la bandera que está hecha añicos en la orilla de la masa de cuerpos, entre mis manos se siente extraña, mortalmente rara. La observo un poco, sus colores están mancillados con sangre seca, pero aún así no se ve mal, no sé catalogarlo en realidad.

Tu bandera, mi antigua patria se convertirá de nuevo en mi hogar.

—Irlanda pagará por esto.

Puedo sentir el odio aflorar en mi ser, corroyéndome con abrazadora fuerza, pero no hago nada para impedir que ese sentimiento lama cada parte de mi alma, porque quiero alimentarme de él, quiero sentir ese odio por Irlanda para poder vengarte. A la mierda que tú no lo quieras, porque sé que es algo que no desearías para mí, pero es tarde para pensar en eso, porque ahora me mando solo y mi decisión es mi ley. Y sé que entenderás que esto lo hago por ti, para vengarte.

Es una pena que Sealand tenga que convertirse en un país a la fuerza, sé que no es lo que querías para mí Inglaterra, pero inevitablemente, ocurrió, así que me veré forzado a aceptar las consecuencias de ello. Aunque tenga que ir en contra de tus deseos.

—Pero soy tu hermano y como tal, tengo que llevarte la contraria. Es una ley natural.

Sólo espero hacer lo correcto.

_

* * *

_

Y me salí con la mía.

Tiempo después, cuando logré volverme el nuevo protector de Inglaterra le declaré la guerra a Irlanda, descubriendo de paso que habían dos Irlandas, del norte y del sur y que el del norte que estaba bajo la protección de Inglaterra, decidió independizarse, uniéndose a la República de Irlanda (que es su hermano del sur). No sabía nada de eso, a decir verdad de lo que menos me interesaba era de los vecinos.

—Lo lamento, Arthur —murmuro despacio mientras doy vueltas alrededor de una tumba de mármol—. Irlanda del norte es duro y su hermano se unió a él para luchar en la guerra —río un poco, con amargura—. Cada vez se nos hace más difícil hacerles frente, especialmente desde que Noruega aceptó ayudarles…

Suspiro con pesadez, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Arthur murió en la guerra, pero desde entonces yo he sido el que ha tomado las riendas del país, volviéndome el nuevo protector de Inglaterra. También eso me ha llevado a varios cambios que jamás esperé tener, al menos no tan pronto.

Quizás es que estoy madurando, no puedo asegurarlo con certeza.

En carne propia he experimentado el deseo de la guerra, la pasión que ésta te provoca en un campo de batalla y el desenfreno emocional al sujetar un arma de fuego bajo el brazo, dirigiendo a hombres que están tan dispuestos como yo en entregar la vida por un ideal; pero también comprendí el dolor de estar en medio del campo sangriento, viendo morir a tus soldados. Ahora entiendo de cierta forma porque Arthur deseaba mantenerme como una micro nación…

Quería evitarme todas esas penurias.

—Pero aunque luche, todavía no le veo sentido a mantener a Irlanda del norte bajo mi cuidado —digo con un ligero aire reflexivo, en todos estos meses me he visto obligado a pensar más allá de lo que un niño como yo haría. Cansado, me siento en el pasto—. No tengo lazos que me aten a él, por ende no comprendo la necesidad de tenerlo conmigo si desea ser libre. E Irlanda del norte lo sabe, que es lo peor… —una sonrisa amarga, traicionera y vacía se forma en mis rasgos—. Simplemente estoy luchando para vengarte, nada más.

Ya ves, la venganza terminó por consumirme, haciéndome ser un idiota.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, porque joder Arthur, estás muerto y luchar por ti es lo único que me mantiene una esperanza de saber que me ves, que me oyes y que me acompañas. Sé que debes estar furioso conmigo, porque seguramente no deseabas esto para mí, pero estar allá afuera luchando, me hace sentirme cercano a tu presencia. Quizás es porque cargo la bandera inglesa, quizás es porque ahora soy tú en alguna medida, no lo sé, pero lo único que quiero es mantenerte conmigo de alguna forma.

Y las fotografías —esas pocas que Estados Unidos nos sacó hace años, cuando yo era pequeño e infantil— no son suficientes para recordarte.

—¿Sabes lo duro que es estar sin ti, estúpido? —cuestiono abrazando tu tumba, la dolorosa representación física de tu ausencia. Siento como de nuevo vuelvo a llorar, pero a estas alturas es lo que menos me importa—. ¿Sabes que he dejado de ser un niño por tu culpa y que ahora tu gente es mí pueblo?

Es doloroso. De mil formas posibles.

Y he comprendido que lo que tú querías para mí estaba bien, porque querías alejarme de esta caótica vida de ser una nación. Todavía no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

A decir verdad, lo único que quiero es que esto termine pronto, pero no voy a dejarlo botado porque te prometí que lo haría.

—Ser un puto país es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Tu voz aún puedo escucharla, tu imagen aparece mirándome con petulancia y arrogancia.

_"¿No querías ser un país, Peter? Atente a las consecuencias entonces…"  
_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales: **

Más que nada sobre datos técnicos.

Irlanda está dividido en dos. La República de Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte. Ésta última está bajo la tutela de UK, sin embargo, desde hace varios años que quiere reconocer su autonomía, alejándose definitivamente de Reino Unido. Dudo si quiere unirse a la República de Irlanda o ser independiente, pero como serían algo así como "hermanos" aqui puse que estarían juntos.

El AU nace de allí, porque creo que si las tensiones siguen entre Irlanda del Norte e Inglaterra, podría eventualmente haber una guerra. Aunque hay un acuerdo de paz entre estos países. Pero, bueno, las posibilidades pueden darse y lo divertido del asunto es jugar con ellas.

El final quedó medianamente abierto porque lo único que quería era mostrar un poco el lado B de ser un país y que Peter se diera cuenta de que no es fácil ser uno, pero que aún así sigue adelante, sea o no correcto para él; especialmente porque ahora lo mueve la venganza. Y siempre he pensado que si UK se muere, Peter sería el mejor candidato a reemplazarlo porque es su hermano menor y además era parte de él. Volver a ser parte de él también puede darse, por ejemplo, cuando la casa de Peter se pierda en el mar.

Y Noruega ayuda stalkermente sólo porque creo que podría tener una buena relación con Irlanda, más que nada porque en la época vikinga éste invadió el país y se mezcló con su gente.

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
